Summary: Proper study design, data generation, and analysis of complex datasets drawn from population- and molecular-level studies are crucial for the advancement of population and basic science research. To facilitate this, the Partnership proposes to provide the necessary infrastructure for these activities through the Research Design and Analysis Core (RDAC) and the Genomics Core (GC), collectively described as the Shared Resource Core (SRC). The RDAC aims to 1) support quantitative activities involving collection of original data at different levels ? from individuals/patients to organizations and communities; 2) provide training in the design, implementation and analysis of population science research to U54 participants and members of the UMass Boston and DF/HCC communities at all academic levels; 3) assist with appropriate experimental design and statistical analysis of data acquired from laboratory- or clinically-based studies; and 4) serve as a catalyst for new collaborations between investigators at UMass Boston and DF/HCC partner sites. The RDAC builds upon and synergizes existing Centers/Cores at UMass Boston and DF/HCC. Similarly, the Partnership has created the Genomics Core by leveraging genomics services offered by the newly created Center for Personalized Cancer Therapy (CPCT) at UMass Boston. The GC uses state-of-the-art instrumentation and data analysis methodologies and aims to provide U54 partners and investigators with accessible research support platforms to facilitate high-impact genomics-based translational cancer research and basic science research. Together, the RDAC and GC Shared Resource Core constitutes the framework to provide population and genomics-based basic science studies with proper study design, data acquisition, and data analysis across a broad spectrum of 'Cells to Society' research. The SRC will be utilized by all proposed research projects in this application (see Pilot and Full Project sections). Specifically, the Schrag/Lindsay population science project will utilize the RDAC to provide consultation in survey development and oversight of necessary pretesting of English and Spanish-language survey measures, database development, data entry and data analysis. Dr. Lindsay and the RDAC will work together to provide U54 trainees with intensive training in focus group procedures, e.g., creation of an interview guide, focus group moderation and qualitative analysis, and qualitative data coding. The RDAC will also be utilized by the Kulkarni/Zarringhalam/Pandolfi basic science project to provide assistance with quantitation and statistical analysis of the isogenic WT and DICER mutant HCT116 carcinoma cell studies and siRNA-mediated ceRNA knock-down studies. The GC will be utilized by the Siegfried/Sweeney/Van Allen basic science project to generate sequencing data and provide bioinformatics analysis of sequencing data to call somatic point mutations, short insertion/deletions, and copy number changes from the exomes. Going forward, the SRC will be heavily used by Partnership incubator projects to complete preliminary studies towards consideration of support as future U54 Pilot or Full Projects.